


Intertwined

by Somniare



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sister is a remarkably talented woman, not that this image will ever appear in her portfolio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to barcardivodka for beta and Brit-pick. It's been tweaked since it came home, and all errors are mine.

* * *

 

 

Kent stares at the images on the tattooist’s walls.  On the low table beside him sit several files, each containing various samples of the artists’ works.  He’s chosen this studio because it’s on the other side of London, far from Whitechapel and anyone who might recognise him.  It’s also where his twin sister, Erica, had had her own tattoo done.  
  
He still remembers racing to Erica’s that night, almost a year ago now, with nothing but the sure and certain knowledge she was in pain.  Her best friend, Christina, who’d studied with her at the Royal College of Art, had answered the door, giving him a fond and welcoming smile.  
  
“Erica said you’d be coming here at some point.  She’s in her room.  Don’t be cross,” she’d called out as he’d raced up the stairs.  
  
Erica had been lying face down on her bed, naked from the waist up, her feet pointing towards the door.  On her back, covering one shoulder and snaking down around her waist, there was a design Kent was very familiar with.  It was the dragon Erica had been drawing, in one form or another, since she was nine, an image that had grown more refined and detailed as her skills had developed.  Kent had a framed original in his bedroom.  It was in full and glorious colour while this was like a fine ink drawing.  
  
“What on earth...” he’d whispered in disbelief.  She’d sat up and turned towards him, wrapping the sheet she’d been lying on modestly around her as she did so.  While she’d always been comfortable with nudity, Kent wasn’t, something Erica had, thankfully, always been mindful of.  
  
“Don’t be so judgemental,” she’d replied, accurately reading every nuance of those three words.  “I always told you I’d get this done one day, and you knew I meant it.”  
  
She’d completely derailed any argument he could have made.  She’d first talked about it when they’d turned eighteen, also offering to draw up any design Kent wanted.  The topic had come up at various times over the years.  Kent had never stated he wanted a tattoo, but he’d never denied the idea either.  Erica had never wavered on her choice of design.  When she’d tried to pin Kent down, all he’d ever said was, “I’ll know what I want when I see it,” to which she’d replied, “Which means I’ll see it in your eyes before you tell me.”  He’d never questioned or doubted that, just as he knew, as only a twin could know, that one day he’d see the dragon on his sister’s back.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were getting it done?  I’d have liked to have been there.”  
  
“I know.  I rang the station.  They said you were all busy.”  
  
“I could have made time.”  
  
Erica had laughed, a rich sound that always lifted Kent’s spirits.  “It took two days; I would have loved to hear you explaining that to the boss.”  
  
Kent’s cheeks had burned at the thought of how that conversation would have been received.  Erica’s eyes had widened in curiosity and, Kent had realised, an understanding of how Kent felt about his boss.  From that day onwards, Kent had gone to great lengths to ensure Erica never met Chandler.  
  
That was until Buchan’s book launch.  
.  
.  
.  
Erica had caught him as he was leaving the flat he shared.  
  
“What are you doing here?” he’d asked, startled at her appearance.  
  
“If I said the Universe was telling me I had to see you, would you believe me?”  
  
“I’m going out.”  
  
“I can see that.  And I’m coming with you.”  
  
“You don’t even know where I’m going.”  As soon as he said the words Erica’s eyes had flashed with mischief; she knew exactly where he was going.  How she knew, he had no idea, but she knew.  
  
“Look, Erica, it’ll probably be boring...”  
  
“I’d like to be the judge of that.  Besides, I’ve already told Mum I’m going with you.  She thinks it’s lovely I’m taking an interest in what you do.”  
  
“You can be a right...”  
  
“What?  Cow?  Pain in the arse?  Nuisance?”  She’d grinned wickedly at him.  
  
“Any and all,” Kent had grumbled, knowing he’d lost.  
  
She’d barely noticed when Chandler – _Joe_ – had arrived and, as much as he hated the idea of Erica wanting to get to know Mansell, Kent had been grateful his arrival had distracted her.  At least he’d thought so at the time.  
  
A week after the launch, Erica had turned up at Kent's door.  After getting him to make coffee, they’d sat down and talked about Buchan’s book.  
  
“Why are you really here, Erica?”  She’d had the good grace to blush at being caught out.   
  
“I drew this for you.”  She’d handed him an A4 sheet of sketch paper, folded in half.  “It’s your tattoo.”  
  
“It’s a tree.”  Kent had been confused.  
  
“The Tree of Life, with its branches and roots intertwined.  Focus on the centre of the design, where the trunk splits into two; your eyes will do the rest.”  
  
He’d gasped so hard it had hurt.  "How did you...?"  
  
"I told you I'd see it in your eyes before you said a word, but I didn’t need to be your twin to see what passed between the two of you that night.”  
  
“But nothing–”  She’d pressed a finger to his lips.  
  
“Oh, but it did.  It was brief, but it was definitely there.”  He’d been too stunned to speak.  “But, knowing you as I do, I also knew you’d want something... unique.”  
  
“Can this even be tattooed?” he’d asked once he’d recovered.  It was more detailed than any tattoo Kent had ever seen, not that he’d seen a great many up close.  
  
“It’s no more detailed than mine.  But I know someone who could tell us for certain.”  
  
A week later they’d met up at the tattoo studio, the one he was sitting in now.  Erica had introduced him to Lara, who’d inked Erica’s tattoo.  Kent wasn’t surprised to learn she had also been at College with Erica.  
  
Kent had had questions, which Lara had answered with an ease that put Kent’s mind at rest, and she’d been confident of her ability to replicate the design and the effects Erica had drawn.  After discussing size, placement, and the time it would take, Kent had booked an appointment.  
  
Lara had brushed a hand over Kent's clothed hip.  "It's going to be stunning.  I hope he appreciates it."  
  
Kent had blushed and Erica had covered for him. "It's certainly going to be a surprise."  
  
"Why did you say that?"  Kent had asked her after they’d left.  
  
"It's not a lie, is it?"  
  
Kent had shrugged.  
  
"Play your cards right and he will see it one day."  Kent had blushed even harder, and silently wished he’d had her confidence.   "You do want him to know eventually, don't you?"  
  
Kent had nodded even though he’d known Erica wouldn't completely believe him, but he’d hoped it was enough that she would leave him in peace.  
.  
.  
.  
He’s booked a day’s leave to be here, having told Miles he had a long-standing appointment.  The excuse was true enough for him not to stumble over his explanation and raise unwanted questions.  He carefully unfolds the paper Erica had given him, and marvels anew at the cleverness and beauty of the design.  
  
"Emerson?" A bright voice cuts through his thoughts.  Lara’s smiling down at him.  "Hi, Emerson.  Do you want to follow me?"  
  
He stands and walks through the doorway, but it feels as though someone else has taken control of his body.  He still can’t quite believe he’s going through with this.  
.  
.  
.  
He stands naked in front of the mirror.  Bloody hell, it hurts... and itches.  But Lara had been right.  It is stunning, with the black ink standing out in sharp relief to the paleness of his hip.  It’s quite a large tattoo, but that makes it easier for him to see the design in all its glory.  
  
His sister is a remarkably talented woman, not that this image will ever appear in her portfolio.  At first glance, the image simply appears to be an exquisite, and very intricate, tree.  Erica had explained the Tree of Life spoke of the interconnection of all life and, in many cultures, immortality, but it is only as he takes the time to focus on the tree that its true beauty and meaning become clear again.  He lets his eyelids droop slightly as the image leaps out at him, and the intertwined branches become two faces inclined towards each other, their lips making contact, their eyes closed in longing: Joseph Chandler kissing him, entwined with him forever.


End file.
